tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Yuzu Kohakusaki
|mew_team = Mythical Mew Mews (Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte) |mew_position = Attacker |mew_weapon(s) = Citron Spear |mew_attack(s) = Ribbon Citron Spark! |mew_element(s) = Light |series = Mythical Mew Mew |first_appearance = Chapter 09: Mew Tangerine's Debut – Big Sister is a Bully! |last_appearance = TBA |japanese = Risa Taneda (種田梨沙 Taneda Risa) |english = Liza Jacqueline }} "I'm a leading lady, '''not' an extra." - Mythical Mew Mew '''Yuzu Kohakusaki' (琥珀崎ゆず, Kohakusaki Yuzu) is a minor character in Mythical Mew Mew and one of the main heroines of Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte. |-|Mythical Mew Mew= Yuzu is a fair-skinned teenage girl with dull orange hair that reaches her ribs paired with dark brown eyes. Her casual clothes tend to be feminine and trendy, while at school she wears the Shinjuku Hayashi uniform with black thigh-high socks. |-|Mythical Mew Mew à la Carte= (TBA) Yuzu's café uniform is an orange dress that reaches her lower thighs with a white, frilly apron tied into a thin bow at the back. A canary yellow ribbon is attached to the collar, and the shirt has orange and yellow cuffs attached to the short sleeves. The skirt has white frills at the bottom and a thin yellow stripe running above the hem, while her legs are covered with white thigh-high socks and she wears a pair of black Mary-Janes. Lastly, a frilly white headband sits on her head. |-|First Form= As Mew Citron, her hair turns canary yellow while her eyes turn orange and she grows brown wings and a brown and yellow lion tail. Her outfit is a stomach revealing top and shorts connected by suspenders. Her shoes are ankle-length boots. She also has canary yellow garters on both arms, her left thigh, and a choker. The tops and bottoms of her garters are lined with orange lace. Her Mew Mark, a yellow pair of wings with a lion's tail, is on her lower back. |-|Upgrade= (TBA) An arrogant, pushy, and controlling girl with a love of theatre and performing. Yuzu always wants to be in control of the situation, and won't accept anything less. Yuzu’s transformation begins with her kissing her Mew Pendant and declaring her metamorphosis. The next scene shows her with her DNA morphing in the background. She twirls downwards at an angle as her boots appear, her feet moving apart as they do so. She continues twirling as her garters, shorts, suspenders, top, and gloves appear. She then jumps forwards and somersaults, causing her pendant, ears, tail, and wings to appear. Finally, she poses. Yuzu has abilities and skills that existed before she even became a Mew. * TBA Even outside of Mew form, Yuzu's body and physical capabilities have been affected by her infusion. * TBA (TBA). She fights with a spear called the Citron Spear, this weapon allows her to perform an attack named 'Ribbon Citron Spark'. (TBA) (TBA) Yuzu takes advantage of her sister's need for her approval to make Mikan run errands for her or even do Yuzu's chores. Yuzu believes that she should be the leader of the team instead of Ame, leading to many arguments and fights. Yuzu often makes snide remarks about Kyoho, ranging from comments about her attending a public school to outright saying that Kyoho 'could' be attractive if she tried. Yuzu treats Suguri the way you would a wild animal, with extreme caution and little to no contact. She just can't believe how willing Suguri is to get her hands dirty. Yuzu often completely overlooks Nashi due to her quiet nature. She finds Nashi's timidness annoying and will often criticise her for it. She sees Ichijiku as childish and whiny, and is more than willing to let her know. Yuzu finds Kou-Kou to be annoying and childish, and wishes she would just grow up. (TBA) Yuzu is a type of fruit that is also known as the Japanese Citron. Kohakusaki is made up of three kanji. Ko and Haku, which combine to mean 'amber' and Saki which translates to 'small peninsula'. Citron refers to a fruit that resembles large lemons. Ashley is a unisex name of English origin meaning 'ash meadow'. Summers is an occupational surname and an alternate spelling of Sumner, referring to someone who ensures witnesses appear in court. Xiāngyuán is the Mandarin word for 'citron'. Hǔpòqí is made up of three hanzi. Hǔ and Pò, which combine to mean 'amber' and Qí, which translates to 'steep' or 'precipitous'. Yuja is the Vietnamese word for 'yuzu citrus'. Hổpháchkì means 'amber flag'. Ysabelle is an Italian girls' name meaning 'consecrated to God'. Kohakusaki is just her Japanese surname. Yuja is the Korean word for 'yuzu'. Hwang is a Korean surname that, when written with a specific hanja, translates to 'gold'. Cidra is the Portuguese word for 'citron', though it can also mean 'cider'. * Steppe eagles live in Asia and Europe. * Asiatic lions live in India. * She shares a Japanese voice actress with Erina Nakiri from Food Wars. * She has the same English voice actress as Renet from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003). * Her name used to be Mami. * Her last name used to be Orenjitake. Asiatic Lion.jpg| The Asiatic lion Steppe Eagle.JPG| The steppe eagle Yuzu Citrus.png| Citron Mew Citron by syllandela.png| Mew Citron, drawn by syllandela Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Yellow Mews Category:Orange Mews Category:Mews with Bird Genes Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Mews with Multiple Forms Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Spear Category:Mythical Mew Mew Category:Mythical Mew Mew Characters Category:Members of Mythical Mew Mew Category:Historia's Things Category:Incomplete Pages